Our Adventure to Middle Earth
by Lady Rose of the Fandoms
Summary: This is Hannah and Rose. It all started by a text message in the morning wanting to go to Middle Earth. Well... Their search has begun. Being co-written with Lady Eruanna of Mirkwood. Rated T for future stuff that may come to pass. I'm not very sure though.


**IT'S ME AGAIN! Here is another story BUT THERE'S A TWIST! I'm writing it with Lady Eruanna of Mirkwood (She changed her name to that from "Letus the Saiyan" if you remember me talking about going on an adventure with her in my previous story). **

**So in this story, I'm Rose and she's Hannah.**

Rose's POV  
Um. Ok, so where do I start with all of this? Maybe I should tell you about what happened before all of this stuff happened.  
So my name is Rose Talen. I have long brown hair that is wavy, mostly curly, and emerald green eyes. I'm a senior in high school. I have a best friend that I've known a good portion of my life. Her name is Hannah. She has toffee skin, midnight black hair, and medium brown eyes. We met when we were eleven and we took archery lessons at the same place. We both have a love for Lord of the Rings and fanfiction. We also have our own accounts! (Authors note: I actually don't know her in person)  
So it all started today with a text message:

Hannah: LET'S GO TO MIDDLE EARTH!  
Me: YEAH! COME OVER TO MY HOUSE TONIGHT AND MAYBE WE CAN FIND A WORM HOLE IN MY HOUSE THAT WILL LEAD THERE!  
Hannah: Wouldn't you have noticed if there was a worm hole in your house?  
Me: Most likely :3  
Hannah: Ok, can I bring my dog over tonight then? I want him to come to middle earth with us  
Me: Sure! And I'll bring my fish!  
Hannah: A fish? FISHES CAN'T WALK!  
Me: I'll put it in a giant plastic bag filled with water!  
Hannah: What would we feed it? Orc?  
Me: Sure! Or I can buy him a bunch of fish food.  
Hannah: Oh no! I was just kidding! Please don't feed it orc! It will kill him! BUY FISH FOOD!  
Me: Ahahaha. Just kidding too.   
Hannah: Phew. Ok, I've got to go now. See you later!

* * *

"I've got all my fingers. The blade goes chop chop chop. And if I miss the spaces in between it then my fingers will come off!" I started to chant in the kitchen.  
"Please tell me you are NOT doing that game!" Hannah shouted at me from the living room.  
"Don't worry. I'm not that stupid." I yelled back, putting down my highlighter. "I'm doing it with a highlighter to see how much of my finger I would lose! So far I would have lost all five!" The bright yellow marks were on fingers all the way across. I hear Hannah snort at me. I heard the ding of the microwave go off. There was popcorn inside. We searched for two hours for a worm hole in my house but no luck. We were going to watch The Fellowship of the Ring instead.  
My parents weren't home tonight. They were in Chicago for a business trip. We had the whole house to ourselves. And her dog. And my fish.  
I looked into my fridge really quick and opened up the vegetables. Giant broccoli. Perfect. I stuffed it into the bottom of the popcorn bowl and brought it out into the living room.  
"LORD OF THE RINGS! HOBBITS, DWARVES ELVES MEN KINGS AND QUEENS. EPICNESS LORD OF THE RINGS THE GREATEST TALE EVER TOLD ON YOUR SCREEN POTATOES!" I shouted as I arrived in the living room. I saw she must have gotten bored waiting because she was looking at my dad's sword kit on the mantle.  
"I like shiny things." Is all she said and she took the popcorn bowl away from me. She put her hand in it and put a handful of popcorn in her mouth. I waited for a reaction.  
"HEY! YOU PUT BROCCOLI IN THIS!" she shouted at me and spit it out. I began to crack up extremely hard. She threw it at my face and I began to laugh even harder.  
"That was awesome!" I cracked up even more. She simply stuck her tongue out at me and checked the popcorn to make sure she didn't take a bite into another. She found the giant broccoli and just started at me.  
My laughter died down and I found the DVD and put it in the tray. We sat down on the couch my family got this weekend. We intensely stared at the screen until Galadriel was finished with her talk about Middle Earth, then something weird happened. The screen turned blue, green, and purple misty stuff.  
"What's wrong with your T.V.?" Hannah asked throwing the popcorn at me and the screen.  
"I have no clue." I walked up to the tray and I barely touched it when the blue, green, and purple mist came out of the screen.  
I backed up and fell on my butt as I walked away from the mist. It surrounded us. The last thing I heard from Hannah was,  
"I'M NOT GOING TO DIE TODAY!"

* * *

I was holding on to Hannah's arm while she was holding onto mine. My eyes were closed tightly. I could smell the outside air, hear the sound of a nearby river, feel the ground underneath me, and hear the chirping of birds.  
"Hannah?" I asked making sure she was still there. "Where are we?" I asked as I opened my eyes. We were in the middle of a forest. The trees were mighty and tall. It was slightly dark due to the plentiful trees.  
"I. I. I." she started to stutter in amazement. "I have no idea." We began to walk around looking at all of the trees and the grass and ground. This was nothing like the forest area by my house.  
We began walking for what felt like hours. Both of us were waving our phones in the air trying to get some type of signal. The night soon fell upon us and we found a tiny little tree dug out. We made fire out of the wood we found and waited.


End file.
